Revenge
by InsaneDolly
Summary: Robstar abit bbrae.Stars a dancer wantin revenge,Rob a cocaine addict,BB a depressed outcast and ravens the only normal one.looks like slades plan workd out beter than planned,bt its not over as the titans meet after 5years.Dark ratd for langsexviolence
1. Chapter 1 just a normal day?

**REVENGE**

****

******disclaimer:i dont own the teen titans**

******thoughts:**_"blah blah"_

******Author's note:****my first fanfic so be nice! but i even though its my first i reckon it's gonna be pretty cool , enjoy :).  
**

******CHAPTER-1**

The sun crept slowly over the city as a new day was rising. The sun peeked through her curtains making her scarlet hair flash in the light "hmmmm" soft mumbles escape her lips as she turned away from the rays and snuggled her head deeper into the pillow.

However her slumber wasn't meant to last for long as robin's piecing voice broke her from her dreams

"Titans wake up and meet me in the communication room, we have a problem" the Tamaranean princess eyes bolted opened as she automatically rolled out of the bed into a heap on the floor, her feet entangled in her silk purple bed sheets.

Blowing her long red hair out of her face she mumbled something in tamaranean and proceeded to get ready.

10 minutes later in the communication room...

Robin turned his head around from the computer "well from what I've found out...wheres beast boy" a frown appeared across the boy wonders face and he folded his arms over his chest in clear frustration.

Starfire meekly lifted her hand " um I believe he is still getting dress" she then lower her hand and placed it behind her back, feeling the piecing gaze of their leader.

Robins frown faltered slightly as starfire gazed fell to the floor "I guess that star but..." before he could finish his sentence beast boy came running into the communication room his hair dishevel and dry drool in the corner of his mouth.

Beast boy oblivious to his lateness nudge raven on his walk into the room "hey Rae, nice to see you looking perky in the morning as always...must take you ages to pick an outfit out in the morning huh?".

Ravens deep purple eyes glared at him from beneath her hood "Get lost".

"Geez Rae" Beast boy side stepped away from raven then took a chance to look around and sense the awkwardness in the room "what?.."

Robin let out a sigh from his lips "Right now that we are all here, theres been a robbery at a chemical plant, witnesses describe a man wearing a black and orange mask no prizes for guessing who it was then"

Cyborg step over to the computer robin was reading the information off of then let shook his head "Rob this doesn't look good the chemicals stolen were m25 and uron". Robin arched his brow " care to go into greater detail".

Cyborg step away from the computer and turn to the team " well...I wont go into the science of it but those chemicals when combined can create a massive explosion".

"So...what cy we been through that stuff a thousand times" beastboy then turn to raven "hey Rae you can.. ya know use your powers to contain the explosion while we beat slade's ass...not in the err gay way though" beastboy then sweatdropped.

"No BB you don't understand..none of you do..m25 and uron can create a blast which can brake through logic, its dangerous stuff to say the least and the worst thing is that they are still in testing..so even the effects are entirely clear"Cyborg then gave beastboy a look that said not to question him, which made beastboy shift awkwardly under his gaze.

The room fell under a tense silence, starfire began to get nervous "so friends, what is it that we should do, if these chemicals are as dangerous as friend cyborg says then we cannot let it happen" the alien's green eyes filled with concern.

Robin seeing this stepped over to starfire a placed a hand upon her shoulder " there is something we can do...its slade he left a message at the scene of the crime"

robin paused and look around at his team mates "and by message I mean a man beaten almost beaten to death with a note pinned to his chest...nice touch from slade huh, none the less he wants to meet us tomorrow at the docks, winner takes all"

Raven eyes widened at the sudden stupidity of their leader"Robin your not seriously thinking we should meet him its has trap written all over it". Robins famous frown returned as he clenched his fist "don't you think I know that raven, but we have no choice, if we don't turn up he will blow up the city"

"so we go on a suicide mission then, what if its a bluff robin" Raven's voice had hints of anger although due to her powers she could go no further to express herself.

"we cant base this city on what ifs" He then turned his back on raven and began to walk out of the room but before he reached the door he stopped and turned his head to the side.

" Am not forcing all of you to go on the mission with me tomorrow, but Slade's brought out the big guns and if your a true protector of this city then your more than welcome to come" and with that he slammed the side button to open the door and left the room.

Raven let out a low growl " I need to meditate " and in a flash she turned into a raven and disappeared into the floor, not without smashing a few glasses.

The only beast boy, starfire and cyborg were left in the room. Starfire glanced around and fought the urge to follow robin, she of all people knew when he needed to be alone so she just lowered her head and sighed.

beast boy saw starfire sigh and let one out of his own "am starting to regret ever waking up this morning" he then threw his arms in the air and yawned loudly and like the others before him stared to walk towards the door till he caught sight of a depressed starfire and cyborg._"ahh am just to much of a nice guy" _he thought

Beastboy whipped out his chief hat and leaped over to starfire and cyborg both giving them a one arm hug"dudes you want some tofu! I mean it still is morning"

Starfire giggled"beast boy I would most love some of your tofu, cyborg do you also wish to dine of the tofu"Cyborg pulled a ridiculous face " we can die tomorrow". starfire and beast boy stopped there giggling

"So why would I wanna eat tofu that stuffs nasty, am gonna eat meat mountains of meat oh Jesus would cry at the last supper am gonna make"Cyborg reached out his robotic hand and snatch beastboys chiefs hat "theres only one chief in this kitchen ...boy".

"Boy!...thats beast man to you " beast boy then ran to the counter and got out the frying pan "if its a battle for chief you want then...be prepared"

"ohhh bb I am" out of no were Cyborg pulled out his weapon, a chain of sausages which he then swung around around him like nun-chucks "hiiiiii yaaaaaa"

meanwhile starfire had sunk on to the floor in fits of laugher tears watering from her eyes until an egg was thrown at her head "ack!".

starfire eyes turn burned green in a slight rage until she started to smell something.Now it was cyborg and beast boys turn to burst into a fit of laughter "oh my god I cant breathe" beast boy then pointed at the egg on starfire's head.

"aww star you..you cooked the egg on your head"

"errr" starfire look confused for a slight second then started to laugh again.

Cyborg then wiped the tears from his eyes and spoke "hey star you go get clean up and we all have some breakfast, and if your feeling brave why ask robin or raven if they want some".

Starfire nodded and started to fly out of the room leaving the boys to continue their battle, _"ohh I have such great friends their practically family...I wish tomorrow would never come...but that will never happen..." _she thought.

Beast Boy and Cyborg watched Starfire leave the room and when the door shut behide her beastboy dropped his weapons.He let out a sigh grabbing a banana and throwing himself on the plump red couch.

Cyborg sweatdropped and glanced over to beastboy still holding his sausages "..er". it was then it clicked in Cyborgs mind, beastboy did all of that to cheer starfire up.He then smiled to himself and started to cook but not before telling beastboy what he thought of him "your too much of a nice guy...you know that right?"

There was a long pause as Beastboy started at the banana in his hand and tilted his head "yeah i know " Beastboy said quietly.

Cyborg had a huge grin on his face and contined to cook some sausages and eggs, that was until beastboy decided to be annoying again.

A smirked appear on Beastboy's face " Cyborg...". Theres was no reply as Cyborg was focused on his cooking.

This only made Beastboy's smirk bigger..oh how he loved to piss off Cyborg. "Cyborg...Cyborg...Cyborg...Cyborg..Cyborg..Cyborg..Cyborg"

A huge vein began to pop out of Cyborg's head as his brows knotted in annoyance "This better be good? "

Beastboy paused staring at the banana before he spoke again "You know the black bits in bananas, are they tarantulas' eggs?"

Cyborg eyebrows went into a straight line on his forehead as he angerly side glanced at beastboy then looked back to his cooking before answering "Please don't speak to me ever again in your life".

Beast let out a laugh at Cyborgs reply and relaxed into the couch looking through the glass windows at the bust city, and his home.

******Authors end note:Okay well the next chapter it were the action begins you guess from the summary...i kinda know what am doing with this and its gonna be a long story but am not sure how am gonna end it...so comments on future plots are more than welcome...umm and oh yeah i had to write this on wordpad so excuse the poor spelling errors.**


	2. Chapter 2 torn apart

**REVENGE**

**disclaimer:** **i dont own teen titans so there!**

**thoughts**: "bleh bleh"

**scene change**:...

**Author's note:****well i updated quickly so yay me...anyway the characters do start to get quite dark after this chapter. **

**CHAPTER-torn apart**

****After breakfast Starfire left Cyborg and beast boy to play computer games in pursuit of victory, and she didn't blame them anything to keep their minds off of slade._"slade, why was that man so determined to destroy them, its not like they did anything to him they were just defending the city although...that was mostly enoufg for a craze loon"._

As starfire walk along consumed in her own thoughts she stopped out side raven door _"I hope shes still not mad, all the same I think friend raven could do with the company, what am I saying it is I who needs the company"_.She thought to herself.

Starfire lifted her purple gloved hand to knock of raven's door it open. "Friend raven I thought maybe I could join you in some mediation?" starfire carefully stepped into raven dark room to find raven sat upon the bed looking up at her.

"and umm raven the door..." raven cut her off "yes I know star I opened it I hate to say it but your not very quite" Raven curled her lips into a small smile " you can sit down star".

Starfire blushed at her own awkwardness and sat down next to raven " you disagree with robin's plan of action do you not raven?"

Raven's smiled disappeared and she gave a nod to starfire " Star I know robin is a good leader but, his lack of value for his teams lives in the face of slade is highly unsettling, all he cares about is defeating slade and that blinds him starfire its a raw weakness of his, and slade knows it."Ravens eyes darken as she thought about their leader and the mission.

Starfire started to find her gloves very interesting and lightly chewed her lip after sensing Raven's darker twist in mood and her thoughts went to blame herself for bringing it up "_argh I hate this why did i have to do the talking" _she thought.

Raven watched Starfire obvious signs of nervousness and drifted her mind away from her dark thoughts and she softly placed her ash coloured hand upon Starfire tan forearm.

Raven then rolled her eyes at the cheesyness of what she was going to say but she knew starfire need to hear it because Starfire was all about emotion "star there was one thing robin said that was true..we are a team and what ever dumb ass idea he has, we do it together"

Starfire's emerald eyes lit up and she embrace Raven in a bone crushing hug, another very small smile grace raven's lips and although she wanted to hug starfire she just couldn't control the emotions that would bring so she did what she always did "argh star your crushing me"

Starfire instantly let go of raven "oh am so sorry friend raven you are unharmed are you not?"

After filling her lungs with air she shook her head " am fine starfire, now you came here to meditate right?" Starfire nodded her head in response.But before Raven could start to chant Beastboy and Cyborg burst into her room.

Cyborg had a sheepish grin on his face as he spoke"Hey raven, star..we were wondering if you girls wanted to join us for a game of monkey kung fu"

As Cyborg was talking Beastboy was glancing around Raven's room when is sight caught the glimmer of a red sparklely amulet he walked over to it slowly while drooling.

"You see we really need you girls to join cause in monkey kung fu you got a chosen one...a sidekick..a" Cyborg's ranting was cut short by Beastboy's shout.

"Well looks like am playing the chosen one" a cheeky grin was on beastboy's face as he arched a brow holding the amulet in his hand "this is gonna be great for the game".

Cyborg frowned and side stepped to Beastboy towering over him as they began to argue.

"Beastboy yo got it wrong..." --

" I am the chosen one, I have the amulet"

" Yeah well maybe its time i had the amulet for abit" Cybrog replied as he reached towards beastboy.

Beastboy quickly moved his hand with the amulet away " You dont accessorise, like i do"

Cyborg started chasing Beastboy around the room as Raven and starfire watched sweatdrooping."Give me the amulet, you bitch!" Cyborg shouted.

Raven closed her eyes in annoyance and rasied her hand surrounding BeastBoy and Cyborg in dark matter. "well looks like youve been tainted by power..now get lost!" and with that raven through them out of her room, slamming the door behide them.

Starfire giggled and look towards Raven "but friend raven you must agree that was most funny"Raven replied by giving a half smiled.

**out side Raven's door:**

Cyborg and beastboy sat on their butts laughing until Cyborg stopped laughing and turned to Beastboy "you just love making people happy huh?"

Beastboy not stopped laughing to and with a smile on his face answered Cyborg "ahh well you know i hate to see Raven pissed off...unless it with me".

**back to inside Raven's room:**

"well then now that those idiots have gone" Raven moved her legs into a Buddha like position and started chanting her words"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" while she floated alittle in the air. Starfire copied ravens motions and peacefully started to chant, But while Starfire was chanting Raven took a side glance at her.

Raven always enjoyed her time with starfire because she was the only member of the team who enjoyed doing well raven stuff, sure her and beast boy always threw comments at each other and eastboy would also try and annoy her, and of course her and robin had some deep unspoken understanding of each other, but with starfire she could just relax.But even meditation couldn't tear Raven mind from the dark cloud she felt drifting over the teams future, if after Robin's plan they was even a future to be had.

**later that day...**

****

It was now about evening at the teen titan tower and after meditation with Starfire Raven felt alittle bit less pissed off and decided to join cyborg, beast boy and starfire in watching 'really scary things that kill part 3'.

"hey Rae want some pop corn " Beast boy shoved a bowl of pop corn into a very unimpressed ravens face with a large grin plastered over his face.

Raven sweatdropped and lifted her hand to shove the bowl away from her and back in the direction of where it came "no...thank you".

"aww Rae why not it come on. just a tiny bit " just at that moment beast boy turned into a puppy and did the puppy dog eyes "please"

"argh thats so pathetic" Raven rolled her eyes and frown at him as he lowered his puppy ears and sighed. beastboy then turn back into his original self dishearten and slumped himself deeper in to the back of the couch.

"oh shit its that feeling again...guilt" raven thought. as beastboy continued to pout raven slowly reached her hand it to the pop corn bowl and took a few pieces placing them into her mouth.

beastboy glanced over at her for a reaction arching his brow.after a moment or too raven side glanced at beastboy "umm well its not too bad"

A grin returned to beastboys face and he softly nudge ravens arm with his own "see I told you".

"just because you were right about something doesn't mean you have the right to touch me" Raven frown returned to her face, however it was accompanied by a slight curl of her purple lips.

Unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed by cyborg who with a smirk on his face decided to tease the two"Hey you two gonna flirt all through out the movie or what"

Raven cast a glare in cyborg's direction "don't even joke about it"

while raven was started it watch the movie beast boy took a quick glance of her features."god what am I thinking she will never like a guy like me am just a freak.."

Little did beastboy know that Raven was feeling the same way "i don't know what cyborgs playing at...he knows i can never have a relationship...because...because my powers would kill them" Raven eyelids lowered but no one noticed the flowers in the tower start to wilt and die.

Meanwhile on the other side of the couch the displays of affection between beastboy and raven only made Starfire think of robin, who since the argument at breakfast had not shown his face. All of a sudden the movie held no interest for her anymore and she quietly got up to find the boy that plagued her mind and owned her heart.

Starfire walk down the now dark halls of the teen titan tower towards his room, and once she reached it all of the courage she had disappeared her hand was resting against his door her breathe hitting its cold surface. "its just robin, I have to see him maybe..just maybe ill finally be able to tell him how I feel" she thought.

slowly she opened his door, the room was dark and there he was hunched over papers. Starfire tip toed and slowly reached him and she realised he was actually asleep his head laid down upon his paper work but what shocked her when she got there were the dried tears upon his cheeks.

She couldn't help her self but touch them her soft fingers caressed his cheek and as she lowered her head, her warm breathe tickled his ear "robin" she quietly whispered, but not quietly enough as he began to stir.

His eyes opened beneath his mask as he sat up"starfire..what are you doing here"

"I er..." a blush creep upon her cheeks as she took a step back from him "I just wanted to ask you if you would like to come to the roof top with me".

Robin pushed back his chair and stood up staring at the wall "you know I really shouldn't, I have to find out more about slade maybe...we don't have to.."He was stopped mid sentence by her finger being pressed against his lips, it was now his turn to blush.

"please this could be the last time we do this" she whispered he nodded his head and they walked in silence to the roof top.

As soon as she open the roof top door she stepped forward and glanced at the beautiful stars and spread out her hand and twirled under their light. "its so beautiful robin...no matter what as you would say, troubles I have I just need to look at them and they melt away like umm your frozen earth water"

Robin let out a chuckle "yeah I have something that does that to me to...but its only one star I need to look at"

starfire stopped twirling and tilted her head to the side "oh really...and which one it is". robin walked passed her to sit on the edge and smirk to himself "now that would be telling"

Confusion sweept over Starfire's face and she took a seat next to him on the edge, and quietly looked over the stars together.

Robin ran his gloved hand through his gel covered hair and let out a sigh because no matter how hard he tired all he could think about was slade and how his team might be in serious danger to defeat him and save thousands, sometimes more than often he wished he never became a super hero, never met batman and never left the circus..but then he never would have met her..starfire, and she was worth all the pain.

"Robin...theres something I've always wanted to tell you...but have been to much of a coward to do so...robin I " starfire bit her lip hard staring down at her lap. Robin stared at her waiting praying she would say what he dreamed she would, but in the back of his mind he knew she wouldnt.

She shut her eyes hard "why cant I say it...am such a coward."Starfire thought.

"robin I ...I...need to go to the...bathroom" at that moment she mentally slapped her self and got up and left to at least pretend to go to the bathroom.

"sure ill see you later" he felt like a idiot how could he think that she would confess some kinda of undying love for him." you are such a cock Richard grayson how could anyone love a self absorbed pathenic excuse for a person"

**meanwhile in the bathroom...**

"stupid stupid starfire" she chanted as she knocked her head against the door "I have to do this ...am gonna do it now by X'hal I will" she yanked open the bathroom door and headed straight for his bedroom chanted in her head what she was going to say.

before she knew what she was doing she opened his bedroom door and marched up to a very confused robin." Er star are you ok...you look kinda of flushed plus the fact that you just ran into my room"

"robin up on the roof I was wishing to say something else to you...other then the need to go to the bathroom" robin heart lifted again." and that was?.." he asked

Starfire couldn't help but bit her lower lip again however this time it started to bleed. "starfire your bleeding" concern took over robin and he stood in front of her and placed his hand on her cheek looking at her lip, however starfire took this the wrong way and pressed her lips to his.

Robin's eyes widened and he stood there frozen, only went he did not reply to her kiss did starfire step away "oh robin am sorry...I thought..that" tears threaten to spill out of the Tameraens eyes.

As she turned to flee Robin caught her wrist " starfire don't go"he slowly brought her back to him her chest almost touching his. " I should be sorry star... because what I meant to do was this" as soon as the words finished leaving his lips he leaned in and kissed her softly at first but when she kissed him back he brought more passion into the kiss sliding his tongue over her teeth and into her mouth.

However in the teen titan tower moments like this never last.

At that moment both Robins and starfire's communicator flashed and the voice of cyborg caused them to break apart. "Robin its slade looks like he move up our little date to an hour from now..were waiting for you in the comunication room"

Robin reached into his pocket and brought out the titan communicator " ill be right there cy"Robin look towards starfire and she nodded at him the blush still present on her cheeks.

**The docks...**

In was midnight the now black waves brushed against the docks it was quiet all for the occasional noise of bobbing boats, the teen titans

stared out around them for it was all too quiet.

Raven peered under from her hood " i don't like this, i know its meant to be a trap but something is seriously wrong".

There were a few more moments of silence till a loud bang was heard, Robin whipped his head around in the direction of the bang, it was coming from an warehouse "Titans go! spread out and investigate" on robins orders they all separated, Starfire and Raven took to the sky while beast boy turned into a blood hound and went on ground into the warehouse.

The warehouse was full of boxes and as Robin entered the middle of the building a loud laughter rang through out the area.Robin took out his bow staff and communicator "titans he is in the warehouse first one to find him contact the others" he then placed his communicator in his belt and waited.

It was not long in till all the Titans could hear the manic laughter of slade but still no sign of him.

Robin could feel the frustration build up inside of him "SLADE COME OUT HERE AND SHOW YOURE SELF" no sooner did robin turn around then did slade appear behind him "well hello robin...how nice of you to enter my trap".

Robin swung his bow staff at slade head but slade ducked at the last moment and attempted to sweep robin's feet but robin did a back flip.

once he landed Robin smirked at slade "and how nice of you to turn up"

slade ran at robin thrusting a powerful punch forward but robin grabbed his forearm and threw him over his shoulder but slade flip to land on his feet and kick backwards hitting robin in the stomach forcing some blood to dribble down Robin's chin.

Slade smirk beneath his mask and took a fighting stance "best not to get too cocky..huh robin"

meanwhile beastboy,cyborg, raven and starfire had their hands full with an army of slade bots

"Right team, raven and starfire you take the left me and beastboy will take the right, titans go" Cyborg charged forwards his heavy feet leaving dents in the floor as he ran " just come alittle closer pretty boys" Cyborg smiled and lifted up his canon, electricity charged through it as the canon powered up "boooya" and with that he blasted a line through the slade bots, cyborg shouted over his shoulder"hey beast boy you doing alright?"

Beast boy on the other hand had transformed into a bear and with his powerful claws was slashing through the slade bots "yeah am fine Cy" beastboy shouted back, then pick up a slade bot over his head and slammed it down upon his knee letting a loud roar echo through the building other.

Raven rolled her eyes at beast boy's egotistical roar "oh brother" but just at that moment a slade bot went to jump her however raven turned around just in time and used her powers to spin the slade bot around at a fast speed so it became like a ninja star for her use "so you want to play?". Raven spun the slade bot faster and used it to chop in half a large group of slade bots.

meanwhile starfire rose from the floor her eyes glowing with rage, as she screamed green energy pulse through her hands and blasted the slade bots out of her way, but more just kept on coming "Robbiiin"she screamed she just had to get to him to make sure he was safe.

However Starfire's screams fell upon deaf ears for Robin's attention was firmly locked on Slade as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

" you love it don't you robin the rush of battle" Slade stood up straight and look robin directly in his eyes." this is your last chance robin...join me"

robin ran up and air kicked slade "don't insult me with your offers" slade dodge his attack and shook his head " then good bye"

all of the sudden slade disappeared.

"slaaadee!" robin shouted and frantically looked around.

meanwhile all the other Slade bots disappeared also and the titans were left standing there hopelessly confused. "what the fuck is going on slade!" robin look from side to side sweat dripping from his forehead.

Cyborg,beastboy, raven and starfire stood behind Robin each as confused as the other, thats until a giant screen lit up out of no where in the warehouse with slades face laughing.

"Now Now titans it wouldn't be a trap with out a consequence no would it" slade twirled in his chair and began to smoke a cigar " Now am sure you have alot of questions and ill answer them now..titans you have been the thorn in my side and now as you would do with any thorn it is time to rip you out"

fear and worry struck each member of the titans faces. Starfire felt a chill of fear down her spine and reach out to hold robin's hand and robin in turn held it tightly with one single thought running through his head what have i done!.

As the smoke blew out from under his mask he continued to speak " Titans am sure your aware of the chemicals i stole well i chosen to use them on you i hope you all have one final big blast, say good bye titans" and with that the screen went blank and a huge blast erupted.

**Hours later...**

"Where am i " starfire slowly lifted her head of the ground every bone in her body ached. as her emerald eyes fluttered open all she saw around her was rumble and dying out flames.

Her weak arms pushed her body up and she walked around the ruins of the ware house "raven, beastboy, cyborg...Robiiiinn...anyone! her voice was dry and cracked up on her last words. Saltily tears started to run down Starfire's face and she feared the worst. no they cant be...nooo..she shook her head from side to side as the thoughts ran threw her head although nothing was confirmed till she layed her eyes upon a black mask...robin's mask. Her body felt numb and she fell on her knees to the floor, she hugged herself as her nails dug into her skin, her eyes shut as blood ran down her arms her soul shattered inside and she cried out in her dry voice his name "ROOOOBIIIINNNNNNN!"

**Author's note:...right well...please review and ill update..:P**


	3. Chapter 3 the fall of starfire

**Revenge**

**chapter 3**

**disclaimer:**i dont own teen titans

**thoughts:**_"blah blah"_

Tears ran down her now red cheeks, and endless river descending to the floor, her body shook as her body couldn't handle the emotions it was feeling. Even when she was enslaved by the Gordanians and experimented by the Psions she never felt pain like this it was unbearable, Tamaraneans after all are an emotional race who see feelings as the force that drives their very livelihood but her feelings were doing the very opposite.

She let her hands fall from her shoulders and on to the heated ground, gripping at the pavement till pieces of cement crumbled in her hands.Her dry lips parted and a weak voice repeated the same word over and over again "why..why" till her watery eyes drifted over to the symbol of her lost, a tattered black mask.

She crawled over the burning ruins of the warehouse her soft tanned skin ripping on the pieces of glass and metal her eyes set on the mask. once there she reached out a blood dripping hand and grasped the mask a soft moan leaving her lips and she felt the soft material of mask turn wet in her hands, memories of him flashed through her mind, the last being the first and now only kiss they had.She drew the mask close to her chest squeezing it tightly wishing and praying it was all a dream.

The nights icy wind blew pass her face moving her scarlet hair out of her face drawing her from her wishful thoughts.

An ironic smile graced her lips as she brought up her free hand to her face letting two fingers fall upon her lower lip, where he had kissed her not so long ago, her lip began to moved and her fingers stayed there as she spoke "robin...i love..you...I've just wish i could do the telling to you..but i cant and you are never coming back..and its all his fault"

As her words sunk into soul her eyes glowed green and the fingers that rested upon her lips turned into a tightly curled fist which then at a great speed hit the ground and upon impact Starfire's mouth curled into a smirk " i shall take no more...blackfire, Gordanians, Psions and now slade, all have caused me the pain and i let them, i did nothing "

She paused for a moment and forced her weak bruised and bloody body to stand " but this time its different...THEY HAVE PUSHED ME TOO FAR!"as she shouted out into the darkness her tears spilled out from her eyes and sobs choked from her throat.

Her shouts of rage rung into the cold night and after a moment of composer she fought back her sobs and dried her tears on the back of her ripped hand leaving a smear of blood across her cheek.

The nights wind change direction and blew from behind starfire causes her long fiery hair to dance in the air as she took step after step forward to were just didn't know her eyes glazed over and her face was void of expressions just one word that escaped her lips hinted at her thoughts "...revenge".

Meanwhile on another plane...

A blinding flash of light is the last thing should could recall as she stood there by the docks as quiet as they were when she first arrived.Her violet eyes wandered area, where are they...something is very wrong she wonder as her demonic blood tingled with caution. She parted her dark lips to call out the names of her allies but she stop her self when she realised there was little point, as she could not sense them "_it's like they don't exist anymore"_ she thought.

Raven walked over towards the edge of the docks lost in thought as the midnight colour waves glimmered as the blinking lap post flickered its light.

The moment was placid and clam all seemed eerily undisturbed until quiet whispers carried on the nights air seemed to surround Raven. "Raven...Raven" the voice was gentle and soft like a cherry blossom in the breeze.

Raven turn her head to the side and began to doubt her sanity. that voice..it couldn't be...She shook her head and returned her gaze to the waves.

"RAVEN!..." a strong wind blew past Raven throwing her hood from her face and making her sapphire cape danced to her side showing her tone body hidden under black leotard.

There was no doubt in Raven's mind this time "mother?...".

The breeze appeared dance with joy and the air caress her ash coloured cheeks "Raven...my dear Raven your friends need you..come to Azarath, it is time" and just as quickly as the winds arrived they disappeared and the air turned thick and stale.

Raven slowly close her eyes and reached behind her to return the hood of her cloak to its place so only her lips could be seen, "Azarath it is then " she then used her psychokinetic abilities to manifest a large raven in the form of Dark Energy, the raven wrapped around her and in a spilt second she vanished.

The night remained quiet all for the bobbing of boats not a sound to be heard.

...Back to starfire...

The night was still young as she walked down the alley ways of jump city her uniform torn and her hair knotted, she hugged her self against the bitter coldness of the night as the first of the winter snow began to fall. The delicate snow flakes fell softly to the floor, starfire only look up to notice it when one tenderly landed on her nose. she wanted to smile but she couldn't all she could feel was hurt and rage which was why she was walking the streets of jump city, her powers had left her she was weak and practically human.

She wanted to cry again but the tears had dried up hours ago, she had nothing left to give.

"AHH..!" the scream cut through the air and rang down the alley way.

Starfire's natural instinct was to help so she ran forward and leap into the air only to land back down on the floor again, "oh damn the shit". for that spilt second she forgot that she couldn't fly and mentally scolded herself for doing so.

_"looks like am going to have to do this the way that humans do"..._And with that she ran forward towards the noise ignoring her cuts and bruises.

Snow flakes whipped painfully pass her face in her rush to find the source of the scream, however starfire under estimated the wounds she had received and as she turned the corner she slipped to her side and painful bashed her hip against the hard cold icy pavement.

"argh..." Starfire slowly opened her eyes the pain clear on her face, she winced alittle as she tried to get up but she froze as she saw the scene before her.

A woman clad in a tight cat suit stood on the boxes in the alley way her eyes alight with amusement as she chuckled swaying her long whip around her head. Half of her face was masked and upon her head two pointy cat ears rested.

Her luscious blood red lips parted as she seductively stared at the man before her " you've been a very very naughty boy"

The man look like a rabbit caught in head lights his dirty grubby fingers clutching a white purse. He shuddered with fear under her gaze, to Starfire the man looked no older then 30 he was wearing a back jacket and jeans with greased hair slicked back. Starfire almost began to feel sorry for the man until she noticed a shaking young blonde curl up in a ball in the corner, well he is getting his deserts just she thought.

The woman in the cat suit then jumped down from the boxes and landed in a flip in front of the man "So you gonna give the pretty lady back her bag" just to emphasis her point she lashed her whip across his face making him bleed.

"yes..i...i didn't ..err sorry..don't kill me" The man then threw down the purse and stared to run down the alley sweat pouring down his face as the panic set in.

Cat woman rolled her eyes and looked sharply at the blonde "now get out of here you stupid girl" she then turn her attention to the retreating figure of the thief and threw her whip forward causes it to wrap around his neck as yes pulled him back down to the ground.

The man was to stunned to move so she slowly skipped over to his body. Starfire watched her in amazement her mouth slowly making at 'O' shape.

As cat woman reached the man she tugged tightly on her whip causing the man to choke a sick look of enjoyment graced her features and her scarlet lips curled into a smile. "do you want to die?"

The man shook his head as his eyes went bloodshot. She place her heeled boot hard on his chest and locked eyes with him "then get out of my sight..and remember next time i wont be so merciful" and with that she stepped of him and turned her head to the side in disgust realising him from her whip.

Starfire watched the man run off in to the distance fascinated she's like nothing I've ever seen before. Starfire then to this moment to observe the woman in black, she seem to be twirling in the snow like an innocent child but starfire knew better this woman was more than tainted.

Cat woman stuck out her tongue into the air catching a snow flake on her tongue then shutting her eyes enjoying the moment "hmm tasty...".

Once again it was quiet as the snow floated through the air, starfire began to relax and once again attempt to get up as her limbs were becoming numb from the coldness of the pavement. Her red hair fell over her face as she was half way up using the wall for support.

But once again a whip cracked through the air and wrapped itself around Starfire's arm tugging her forward causing starfire to let out a loud gasp, as her jade eyes follow the end of the whip to find a smirking cat woman.

Cat woman tugged harder on the whip causing starfire to jerk forward, her crimson lips cracked open as she laughed out "and were did you think you were going?"

...**yeah yeah you know the deal..review review**


	4. Chapter 4 life changing moments

**Revenge**

**chapter 4**

**Right i didnt get the 5 reviews that i wanted but i thought it was unfair to my 3 reviewers not to update soo i just wanna say thank you to Klawz-the-dragon, Ravensprit and Cute Beyblader for reviewing. **

**Thoughts:**_ "blah blah "_

**scene change :...**

**This is gonna be a very short chapter because i wrote the chapter 5 already and i wanna get to the good parts. :-)**

...But once again a whip cracked through the air and wrapped itself around Starfire's arm tugging her forward causing starfire to let out a loud gasp, as her jade eyes follow the end of the whip to find a smirking cat woman.

Cat woman tugged harder on the whip causing starfire to jerk forward, her crimson lips cracked open as she laughed out "and were did you think you were going?"

Starfire eyes widened as she weakly tired to free her arm. "let me go..." she let out in short breaths as her struggles caused the whip to sink deeper into her skin. However her pleas fell upon deaf ears as catwoman stood here still and watching.

All the effort of the struggle on starfire's weaken body cause her legs to give way and her knees smashed down into floor causing aloud cracking noise. "thats it i give up" she thought as droplets of tears run numbly down her cheeks and fell to the floor melting into the snow her body shock with exhaustion. She was so consumed with her own mental pain that she didn't feel the whip softly fall from her forearm.

Step by step catwoman slowly approached the broken starfire with a strange pang of sympathy in her chest which she thought died long ago.

The words choke out of starfire's mouth with as much disbelief as it had not so long ago " they ..left me there gone..."

Catwoman stopped in front of starfire her curvy figure over shadowing the petite girl " and who took them?". Catwoman's simple question shocked starfire and she dumbly lifted her glaze to meet the taller woman with not a word leaving her lips.

The older woman's lips curved into a smile as her words poured from her mouth in a voice gave away the slightest hint of care "so someone did take them..." Starfire softly nodded as she shamefully whipped her tears away.

Catwoman took a deep breath and kneeled down on one knee before the girl and locked her blue eyes with starfire's green "..Girl...life is hard and cruel and the only way to live is to be hard and cruel" there was a slight pause of reflection before he continued "..trust me i know"

The blue eyed woman then tilted her head and gazed at the girl's wounds before she spoke for a second time " am sure you have seen how cruel life is by the looks of you...and it wont get better, only more harsh and merciless"

Starfire listened carefully to ever word even though the words cut into her once joyful soul like a knife.

The older woman then did something which surprised starfire. She slowly lifted up her hand and placed it under starfire's chin tilting her head upwards but what was more surprising was that she smiled a real smile.

"girl.. you want to make the pain go away don't you, the pain of losing them" her question was once again meet by a small nod from starfire. "then get revenge on the one who did it...revenge is sweeter far than flowing honey..." she smiled once more after speaking but it was yet again a tainted one.

Catwoman hand moved from Starfire's chin to brush a piece of blood caked hair out of her face " Life is going to be very hard for you now...but you will make it...you just need to be strong" And with that Cat woman stood up and turned around to walk back down the alley but not before taking one last look at starfire and speaking

"Your sole desire, your one passion to keep life's fever still within your veins is ...vengeance" and then she disappeared leaving starfire sat on the floor snow flakes still falling all around her.

For the second time that day all became still and quiet the emptiness in the air poured into her soul and as the tears stop falling down her face she placed both hands on the snow and pushed her body up.

She leant her whole body against the cold wall watching the snow flakes dance and twirl in the air, her eyes were now gazed over and her face blank apart from a small smile across her lips.

It felt like she watched the snow for forever against that wall but no sight no matter how beautiful it was could take her mind away from the scarring events of the day.

She screwed up her face in disgust at her self as thoughts raced through her mind _"how could i be so stupid as to think life on earth wouldn't be as cruel and brutal as the space...shes right and by being naive i did as they say let my guard down...but no more i wont be a fool again. ill get my revenge alright against that man slade...but what after that...what do i do?". _

Starfire pushed her self away from the walk and shakily foot by foot began to walk off in the darkness but not before she answered her own minds question. _"and as to what ill do after...well one step at a time"_

Elsewhere...

A nervous middle aged man walked down a long hallway to a slightly ajar oak door and slowly pressed the wood letting a beam of light travel across the dark room.

The dark room had a glass fish tank across the walls filled with beautiful types of Japanese carp but infront of that was a man sat relaxing back in his leather chair his breathing harsh and fought. A black and orange mask lay on the table in front of him catching the dim light of the room.

The nervous man slowly walked forwards into the room then stood in the middle clearing his throat " erm Mr Wilson everything went according to plan"

The man known as Mr Wilson leaned forward on his desk and proceeded to take out a cigar and cut it " and by according to plan you mean?"

Beads of sweat began pouring down the nervous man forehead " well Sir the m25 and uron blast you used on the titans succeeded in placing each of the titans in what well call the atomic dimension bubble"

Mr Wilson cocked his brow enjoying the power he had over this man " and you now it succeeded because?"

"Well sir the titan starfire and the titan robin walked straight passed each after the blast without know the other was there, its like with magnetics they just repel each other, so while they may meet the same people they will never meet each because they don't exist on the same dimensional plan"

As the nervous man ranted on about the science behind the act Mr Wilson grew bored and with a raise of his hand he silenced the younger man."enough...am not too concerned with the hows and why, all i know is that my plan is going according to my desires"

The younger man took a deep gulp if air and slowly step by step left the room his eyes never leaving the older man in front till he was out the door.

Mr Wilson took a deep breath and leaned back on his chair watching the carp swim and twirl within their giant tank, as Mr Wilson's eyes rolled slowly back into his head his thoughts wandered _"good now their separated the titans will see the real world...the world i see everyday...and sooner or later they will learn to hate then thats stage one complete...i just need to let time do all the work"_

Mr Wilson then coughed his lungs rattling beneath his rib cage as blood slowly spilled down the corner of his mouth _"time..something am running out of"_

He slowly lifted his hand to wipe the blood from his mouth but then his eyes caught the glint of the golden frame which rested on his desk. Inside the frame was a picture of a young beautiful woman with caring blue eyes and long soft honey brown hair sitting down on a swing on a hot summers day with a joyful smile on her face.

Mr Wilson reached out his now bloodied hand to the photo and softly touched the image. "my sweet Lilly..."the words escape his mouth so quitely that they could be sacred, and after a long paused his hand rested upon the desk and his dark grey eyes left her face and returned to the viewing of the carps mindless swimming.

...**sorry for the really short chapter o.0 but i didnt really have much more to add to this part of the story. But anyway please review more reviews the sooner the update...god am desparate 0o**


	5. Chapter 5 a twisted future

**Revenge**

**chapter 5**

**Ok well hiya readers...never did get my 5 reviews but all the same i gotta keep writing for my 3 loyal reviewers...thank you guys !.**

**ok i was listening to nirvana while writing this so it got depressing and dark..what i wanted but could be OTT :S ah well life isnt all candy floss and ponies ...trust me**

**anway on with the story. **

**Thoughts** "_blah blah"_

5 years had passed since that fatal night by the docks the night that changed their lives, the problem was that none of them knew how much..

The streets were packed with the hustle and bustle of new York city, men and woman costumed within their own lives each as insignificant as the next like grains of sand in a dessert. However under the thick skin layer of society others lurked, those who lives didn't flow as smoothly as the others did even if they wished it did.

One of these others was a young man clad in a dirty brown cloak which covered most of his face, even those who passed him realised that life had been cruel to this particular person. The cloak was torn towards the end and his dark blue jeans didn't do him any favours either.

"Hey watch were your going dumb ass " an angery woman spat out after the young man knocked into her shoulder, she was about to speak again but a glance of his cold green eyes from beneath his cloak told her nothing more need be said. He bobbed like a ball on water through the crowd his body fluid in motion but some heavy weight on his soul seemed to make his feet drag.

A small golden haired child with violet eyes unusually deep with colour for her age rushed through the crowd, her little hands out stretched and searching "mama..."

It was only when her little hands brushed passed his cloak did he notice her presents and as he casted his eyes down to examine the girl he held his breath "those violet eyes".

Green met violet for a brief moment before a women with similar golden hair burst through the crowd, wrapping her arms protectively around the child placing light kisses on the child's head

" silly silly girl " the woman repeated as she picked up the child and began to walk away.

However green never left violet and the child's small head rested over her mother's shoulder staring at the young man as she disappeared into the crowd.

"...raven.." the young man mind was consumed with the violet eyes he used to stare into so long ago. he stood still as people passed him, his eyes glazed over in memories...memories of her soft smooth voice her rare laughter, it killed him to think of what he once had within his presents.

For those moments which followed his encounter with the young girl he froze as his mind went into a drugged stage of something he once called happiness in the tower with his friends. But like all his happiness it was short lived for standing still in a busy new York street is something which could not be done for long.

"Hey you idiot keep it moving" and with that a large man shoved his hands forward pushing the young man onto the floor with some force.

The young man came crashing down with his hands in front of his upper body, defending himself from the nearing pavement. After he fell to the ground he was greeted by an all too familiar silence followed by the sensation of a light breeze blowing through his hair.

The street let out a loud gasp as the young man's green face was shown, the gasp was followed by whispers which then turned into shouts " Hes a freak", "look at his face" "what is he" "monster".

A sign left the young mans lips, he had been through this a thousand times before and although he told himself he didn't care but the pain of rejection from the rest of the human race was still sharp.

As he slowly got up people back away while watching him as if he was wild disgusting animal.

He smirked to himself as he tilted his head up to the sun watching a bird fly across the sky.

The years had changed beast boy greatly, he was far taller and muscular, his dark green hair had grown also and was tied up into a small pony tail but of course his skin was still as disfiguring green as ever and the small fangs which rested on his lower lip weren't an added pleasure.

Beast boy's eyes wandered the crowd their horrified faces reflected in his eyes, he shook his head in sorrow_." Am i forever to be an outcast to these people". _

Before his mind could answer his own question he shut his eyes and in a blink of a eye the crowd let out a shrill scream as his dirty brown cloak fell to the floor in a heap, But what they didn't see was a green eagle fly into the sky.

Meanwhile...on the border of Mexico..

It was another dark cold night by the border a lone bar the only place for mile around, but thats not to say it was empty quite the opposite infact.

The bar know as the rising sun (sound familiar?) was a place were criminals as those who do not wished not to be found passed their time, nothing was particularly special about it but underneath the cloud of smoke there was a particularly special person.

A young man around the age of 19 carefully formed another line of white power with a blunt razor blade on a wooden table in the far corner of the bar. It didn't take him long to lean over with a rolled up note and sniff the white substance up into his nose giving him a rush.

After taking the hit his eyes glazed over slightly and he tilted his head back to rest against the wall while running his free hand through his jet black spiky hair.

To anyone in the bar at that moment this young man didn't look out of place he was wearing standard clothes a black leather jacket and shirt with dark blue jeans, his hands were wrapped in white boxing bandages and his eyes were shielded buy a pair of dark shades.

As his head slung forward slightly he began to feel the cocaine pump through his veins giving him added energy and as his hand shakily reached out for his packet of cigarettes he told him self that this wasn't a habit, that he wasn't addicted that he just need this for his 24/7 vigilanty life style for how else was he going to keep awake most of the time. But deep inside he knew it was a lie and that he did it to satisfy his deep desire for his own self destruction.

He slowly took out a cigarette placing it to his lips while lifting his hand to light it breathing in the thick smoothing smoke (i used to smoke for awhile...a bad habit kiddies...but soo goBad!..ahem)into his lungs. As he blew out the smoke from his mouth he picked up his bow staff in its case and slung it over his shoulder getting up and leaving his table and heading off into the night.

In another bar in steel city...

Moody grudge music went stale in the thickly smoked air of a down town bar. Men sat drowning their sorrows around on small stools around a stage.

Her breath caught in her throat as a young red head stood behind the curtain wishing she didn't have to go out on to the stage.The steady beat of the heavy bass rang in her ears, matching the thumping of her own heartbeat. It was so natural that she didn't even realize that she had come to match her breathing.

The young girl shook her head and tugged on her black tight leather skirt and fiddle with the straps of her black bikini top before then stepping out from behind the curtain before a room filled full of lustful eyes...

**o.o cliffy-ish...nah not really away this was a long chapter so i better get a review...come on people reviews let me know that am doing something right..or wrong.. but all the same it makes me update**

** so lets do a deal readers if i get 10 reviews ill update right away considering ive already written chapter 6.  
**


	6. Chapter 6 New lives but old habits

**revenge**

**discliamer:**i dont own teen titans...

**Author's note**

**Hey well i never got those 10 reviews so chapters will be update once or twice a month..really depends how i feel. On another note am going to try and rewrite abit of the prev chapters making them silghtly more serious and such but if you have already read them theres not too much point in reading them again as no major events or plots twists will be changed, ill just add a few more conversations and give more of a character view point and stuff but if you think that thats important well then go for it!. **

**attention readers:**

**guys i realy need some feedback if its getting abit too out of character tell me (but they are going to get out of character cause thats the whole point but i want to remain some little parts of each character) but the plain is that they will get alittle bit more like there old selfs as the story goes on, but even if you flame me i need some input!.**

**side note: am really sorry for any spelling errors but i do write my work on word pad and i cant spell check it. **

**thoughts:**_ "blah blah"_

**flashbacks:** i remember when i was young

**chapter 6-a new life but old habits**

The young girl shook her head and tugged on her black tight leather skirt and fiddle with the straps of her black bikini top before then stepping out from behind the curtain before a room filled full of lustful eyes.

Her bright emerald eyes scanned the room as she struck her starting pose with her arms in the air and her hips turned out to the side. She let out a breathe that she didn't even knew she held and with the beat of a new rock song starting she knew it was time to start the rounte.

To all the men in the room the woman on the stage was a goddess, her fiery crimson hair, tanned skin and emerald pools too exotic to be moral. However if you look closer you could see the pain which rested deep within those emerald eyes but they weren't there to stare at her eyes.

When the music started the red head immediately started dancing, her hands gliding over her curves while gyrating her slim hips seductively. She did the same dance every single time, adding more flirtous parts when she noticed rich men take out their wallets.

It was the only fucking way rich men would release their greedy, death grips from their money, and if that was the only way, then so be it.

The only way she could dance was when she shut off her mind, she often thought of it as a release, she didn't dance for the men but for her emotions with every move she she lashing out.This didn't mean that she particularly liked it but she had to live.

The red head then began to change her dance to the rhyme and lifted her hands over her head and ran them through her hair while sexily moving her hips as the man watched hypnotise by her beauty and the passion of her moves, "stupid bastards" she thought as she made her way to the pole.

With amazingly gymnastic skill for her profession the red head grabbed hold of the pole and swung herself around in an hypnotic motion not much unlike a artistic dancer.

Her long beautiful scarlet hair swung around with her movements and as she slowly slide upside down from the pole, her hair the first to touch the cold black fall.

Her hot skin soon followed and she laid down on the floor with one arm covering her face and the other stretched out above her head. Her locks sprawled around her head like a fallen angel as her legs were stilled upwardly tangled with the pole.

The lights dimmed and a applause filled the room but the person to which their applause was for couldn't hear it. The red head laid still her chest slowly returning to its normal breathing pattern and her once closed emerald eyes parted but they were glossed over for her mind was else where.

The stage lights now completely shut off and the red head peeled her body from the floor untangling her legs and walked towards the back of the stage disappearing through a black oak door.

The once great warrior princess of tameran sat down in her dressing room before a large mirror. The years had changed her greatly. Her hair was longer,thicker and curled at the ends, her lips were poutyer, her cheek bones raised and her once orange skin had paled into a dark tan due to the long years away from the tameran sun.

But what changed most of all were her emerald eyes, they were deeper and yet darker the joy which made her eyes once sparkle had vanished and a cold iciness had replaced it.

Her soft tanned small hand reached out to touch her own image but only recoiled once her index finger felt the cold glass.

A knock on the door inturpted her thoughts followed by the voice a girl no older then her. " hey kori whats taking you so long, i thought we were going to get a coffe together?".

The red head now known as kori coughed to clear her throat and slowly stood up from her chair and walked over to her backpack while replying to the girl. "erm yeah Natsuko i don't think i can make it..some stuff has come up"

An annoying sign was heard through the door by Natsuko "awww kori theres always stuff with you..you know if i wasn't so adorable i would think you didn't like me"

Kori rolled her eyes and let out a rare quiet laugh at natsuko's immaturity. "natsuko you know your my friend but..."

Natsuko on the other side of the door pouted out her lower lip and folded her arms over her chest "ohh don't give me your "buts" kori Anders, look ill talk to you when you get your ass out of there, i look like a mental case talking through this door"

Kori lips curled into a small smile as she quickly pulled on a pair on blue jeans over her long legs and yanked down a white tight fitting t-shirt. As she headed for the door she pause to look in the mirror at her reflection and cocked her head to the side she then reached for a hair tie hidden in her back pocket and tied her hair into a high pony tail.

"Kori! hurry up" natsuko shouted through the oak door causing kori to wince at the sound of her voice.

Kori hurried up out of the dressing room putting on her short brown leather jacket and grabbing her backpack.

As soon as Kori opened the door she was greeted by a slightly displeased natsuko, the main tail tell sign was that her cheeks had gone bright red.

"Sorry friend Natsuko i guess my mind kinda wanders off every now and then" kori let out a breath of relief when she said those words, but they seemed to do the trick as Natsuko bursted into a smile and embraced kori.

"Aww kor i was just teasing i get so bored at the bar with auntie Rino" Natsuko gave kori one more tight squeeze before letting go her arms dropped from kori torso and to her hand which she now drag Kori by to the bar.

As Natsuko dragged Kori's hand everything seemed to go in slow motion and they moved passed the crowd.

Natsuko just like Kori was a dancer although Natsuko it didn't seemed to bother her as much it did Kori. Natsuko was an orphan taken in by the bar owner Rino or as Natsuko called her auntie Rino.

Rino wasn't a kind woman nor a bad one she was just making a living although Kori always found it haunting how she sat behind the bar on a wooden stole puffing her cigarette through its long black holder in silence as her yellow eyes drifted around her surroundings.

But the best and the worst thing about working at the bar was Natsuko for she reminded Kori so much of what she used to be, full of joy, hope and happiness. Natsuko was also pretty in a angelic way with her long blonde hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes ironic looks for someone who work in a place like this.

Once they reached the bar the time returned to normal for Kori and as always Rino was there sat behind the bar smoking with her eyes fixed on Kori.

Rino stretched out her slightly wrinkled hand and slid it across the bar towards kori and as she lifted her hand a bunch of notes were reveled. Kori in return nodded and took the notes from the bar and placed it into her back pocket.

Rino moves her pipe to the side with her lips to speak "tips are included Kori, tonight was good business as always when you perform".

Kori nodded again "thank you" and then turned to leave but Natsuko grabbed her arm.with pleading eyes Natsuko looked up at Kori "your not leaving already are you?"

Kori let a small smile grace her face " i have to go and do some..er...stuff Natsuko". A smirky grin landed on Natsuko's face as she leaned over to nudge Kori "and so by stuff..you mean that your meeting some hot guy"

Kori paused for a moment and smirked "well he is a guy"

Natsuko replied with a smile although the disappointment in her eyes was visible and she watched Kori leave through the door.

A frown landed upon Natsuko forehead as she turned to Auntie Rino "she always looks so sad auntie..no matter how hard i try i can never cheer her up".

Auntie Rino took another puff of her pipe a took a moment to pause before she answered " that one has got something to hide...i can't place my finger on it but..shes different to us Natsuko..and i have a feeling that she will be wont be here for long".

Natsuko's eyes widen as she turned to face Auntie rino "what do you mean ?".

Auntie Rino slowly closed her eyes as she answered this time "ever since that day i found her dirty and half starved in that alley..she always had that look in her eyes.."

Natsuko's eyebrows then knotted in confusion and frustration and she slammed her hands on the bar to catch Auntie Rino's attention " what look?..your talking nonsense"

Auntie Rino's eyes snapped open and she look at Natsuko in anger " shush girl.." her bony hand then lifted it to point at the stage "its your turn to dance so stop asking stupid questions".

Natsuko let out a sign and walked towards the dressing room in a huff while auntie Rino's eyes drifted off again lost in thought while running paper money through her fingers.

**5mins later...**

The charcoal sky was filled with flickering stars, the beauty was a great contrast to festering streets below which Kori walked upon.Her eyes scanned the area as her head moves from side to side.

Once she was satisfied with the lack of people around her, she arched a brow and quickly side stepped into an dark alley. Dropping her backpack to the dirty floor she kneeled down and began to pull out some dark material from her bag while smirking to herself in thought "time for me to meet my date"

**Just outside Gotham...**

Somewhere far away on the 7th floor of the Wayne enterprises penthouses a young man stood in the middle a hot musty room. The room was meant for training and 3 walls were painted a sickly white with the 4 wall being made entirely of glass, looking out upon the dazzling lights of a busy city at night.

The young man with ebony hair once know as Robin leader of the late teen titans stood still in the centre of the room dressed in the white pants of a karate GI his hair collapsed over his face as sweat poured down from his bare chest and face dripping to the floor as his chest heaved.

Within a instant Robin's head flick up and he got back into stance as he angrily jumped into the air and kicked out in a series of whirling kicks, before landing on the ground and sweeping down the floor, ducking an imaginary enemy.

Sweating hard, he tried to block his mind from his memories of his past life in the tower but he failed and his eyes darkened as he remembered the once joyful tamerean girl, "starfire".

He shook his head violently to rid himself of his thoughts and then went back to practiced his martial arts, kicking an invisible person and ducking, trying to combine as many difficult moves together as he possibly could.

Martial Arts was all that mattered to him ever since...that night. It took away all the memories, all the emotions and feelings that made him feel weak.

It was all Robin had become and so he had succumbed to training, night after night, practicing to be the best martial artist there was, so he could never fail anyone again.

Robin then jutted a punch out with a ferociousness and shut his eyes tightly as he did a spiral spin with a kick. Once he landed he jumped into the air and kicked out, falling to the ground softly with a roll.

He stayed couched down with his hands and one knee resting on the floor. His head hung down as two salty droplets fell to the ground "it doesn't matter how hard i try...it's never going to bring her back..."

He let go of his pose and stumbled to the floor his back hitting hard against the wall. His brows knotted in rage and as her name shot out from his throat "STAAAARFIRE!..." he slammed his fist into the floor making the cement dent and crack with impact.

A light breath left his lips as the blood from his now torn bandaged hand started to fill up the dent in the floor, to him it felt like a small release feeling the thick warm sticky substance pooling around his fingers.

He looked to his hand a let out a crazed chuckle as he spoke to him self "ahh well i guess its fighting with one hand for another week..", he then paused for a moment then smirked "well i always like a chanellenge".

As his body started to relax slumped against the wall his eyes started to close which cause Robin's body to tense up again and his eyes to fly open. "i guess its that time again" he thought.

Robin slowly lifted up his unharmed hand and reach into the pocket of his karate GI and took out a very small tube filled with white power. his hand began to shake but he managed to lift it to his right nostril and take a deep intake of air which caused him to suck up the power.

As he place the tube back into his pocket a small trickle of blood ran down his nose but with his now free hand he wipe the blood away smearing it along the back of his hand.

Still slump against the wall his now gazed over eyes stared out through the glass at the sparkling lights of the city.

**Back to Kori...**

****

The dark night reached it's peak as the full moon sat in the middle of the sky, its dim milky light casting down upon the world below it.

Kori leaped from building to building for although her ability of flight had left her all those years ago her gymnastic skills and inhuman strength still remained and even on occasion her starbolts. A frown appeared upon her face as she remembered how she regained her strength.

**flash back 4 years...**

A 15 year old Kori had soon started working the bar after her meeting with Rino when she was at her lowest point and due to her being to young to be a dancer Rino had given her a job as cleaner.Kori started to sweep around the bar after the last beautiful dancer finished her performance. Her eyes were casted down and focused on her sweeping as the night started to draw to a close and the last remaining punters started to leave.

Kori then walked behind the bar to take out a bucket of dirty ice cube water. Her arms struggled to hold the heavy bucket and little bit of water spilled out as she dragged the bucket to the exit.

Kori's senses cleared significantly as the cold night air abruptly enveloped her and with what strength she had she threw the water down the alley letting a huff escape her lips.

"hey johnny i say that girl was giving me the eye" a stupid drunk shouted to his friend as they started walking down the back alley which Kori was currently standing in.

The other drunk laughed at his friend, they were both no older then 20 johnny with brown hair and eyes while his shouting friend Koji had black hair and grey eyes.

Koji spoke again "yeah yeah like that red head over there giving me the eye" Koji pointed to Kori and stumbled over to her " Hey baby".

The air was now thoroughly scented with cigarette smoke and cheap beer, from the two men. She wrinkled her nose up involuntarily at the new thick smells and timidly took a step back.

Koji reached out and grabbed her arm pull up against his chest while breathing her alcohol smelling breath over her face " hey sweety am not going to hurt you, you look far to innocent for that"

Kori pulled her face as far back from him as she could and spoke in her still broken in English "i do not understand what it is you wish?..is it that you have the desire to be friends"

Koji smirked "oh yeah i have the desire for something..." He then reached out to caress her face "i never knew you were so straight forward though girly" and with that he pressed Kori's body against his and forced his lips against hers as his friend watched on.

Kori's eyes flew open as she felt him harden against her, sure she was naive but she knew what that meant. Kori's thoughts started to go wild with rage as she struggled against him "how dare he touch me in this way! i am still a tamerean warrior. i refuse to be treated in such a manner"

Koji then forced his tongue threw her lips which allow Kori to let out a loud scream for a second before his tongue tangled with hers. A enough was enough and what with ever strength Kori had she pulled back her leg and kicked him in the shin causing him to leap back from her.

Koji's eyes narrowed in rage and even when johnny tried to pull him out of the alley he pushed him away.

Suddenly His tone suddenly became much harsher. "You stupid girls are all the same. You think you're so sweet and you use your fake innocent looks to twist guys like me around your little fingers. Well think again you stupid slut, I'm not that dumb. I'm going to teach you sly little whores a lesson."

Koji swing his fist forward to Kori's face but with lightening speed Kori's warrior instincts took over and she grabbed Koji's arm with such unnatural strength that the bone snapped. He stumbled back holding his arm and looking at Kori with hate "you stupid bitch.."

Koji and now his friend johnny were ready to leap upon a shaken Kori and teach her a rough lesson but the wooden door which Kori's back was to swung open with Rino madly screaming and waving around a baseball bat with a scared Natsuko behind her holding a frying pan. "AAAJARRRR" she wailed as if it was a type of battle cry.

The to men turn around and ran down the alley as they heard sirens in the distance leaving Rino shouting at the top of her lungs.

Kori collapsed to the floor and tried to hold down her sobs in the back of her throat. Seeing the danger had cleared Rino dropped the baseball bat and hurried over to Kori and lifted her chin up and made her look her in the eyes.

"Silly girl...you should be more careful for there will always be a shadow to this world's light" Rino spoken with an even tone then took Kori's hand and with Natsuko lead her back into the bar.

"silly girl" Kori thought, and then it clicked "that woman in black..thats what she called me...she was right i am weak...but in time i shall do the changing of that... because i have to be strong like Robin was...Robin"

**End of flash back ...**

And Kori did change that, although her strength was pretty unpredictable she still trained hard at night fighting crime in an attempt to find slade.

4 years later she hadn't come any closer, sure there had been trails but they all lead to dead ends but tonight she hoped that would change. And as for her star bolts well they were are unpredictable now as her strength was back then and only extreme emotions could unlock them...but of course that didn't stop this tamerean warrior.

To all she was now known as RedStar she thought a change of name was necessary so that slade with never know that she was on to him, but also Kori felt that deep within her heart Starfire died long ago..on the night by the docks.

She wore all black now her outfit consisted of a pair of long black boots, low rise leather pants and a crop top turtle neck which sleves ended at her elbows **(author note:**hey you guys know what a crop top is right, its like a top which shows most of your torso , but now because she had two life styles she wore a black eye mask and also her hair was tied in a ponytail high upon her head.

RedStar leap into the air flipping and then landing gracefully on the ground with her right hand touching the street floor. But the moment she landed the sound of applause cut through the crisp nights air as a darken figure stepped out from the darkness.

The figure wore and black body covering outfit with a short black cape hanging losing from his shoulders and a ivory skull mask with an crimson x fixed upon his face. His voice was smooth and charming as he spoke " ahh beautiful entrance as always Star..am touched how you always try and impress me"

He stopped clapping as his hands fell to his sides and he took another step forward still oozing charm "but trust me Cutie you impressed me the first time i laid eyes on your enchanting young face...and years have only made you more...enticing" he let out a satisfied brief laugh after those words left his mouth, but RedStar could feel the smirk that he was holding under his mask.

Slowly she stood up with her back still facing Red x and she clenched her fists as she felt her temper starting to snap, and she clenched her teeth hard, before looking over her shoulder at him and speaking "just tell me where he is..."

**Author's note:  
**

**Ok well now that was a long chapter, sorry that i sometimes do that but at least ive covered alot of the new starfire in this chapter which is what i needed to do as the next chapter is more robin and raven and maybe cyborg...ugh i hating writing about cyborg his character just seems to lack so much potential depth...unless you follow the oh am a half man half robot poor me thing. **

**OH YEAH! i think am gonna make some of the titans meet in chapter 8 o.0 cant say anymore as i dont wanna spoil it. **

**Anyway i know i do this everytime and i never get the reviews but i might aswell try...**

**if i get 10 REVIEWS ill update before by march the 12th if not then your looking at march the 29th and please please i need FEEDBACK...and FLAMES...REVIEW!.**

**AND SHOULD I MAKE THIS RATING M AND ADD A ROB/STAR LEMON!VOTE OR EVEN BEASTBOY AND RAVEN ?  
**


	7. Chapter 7Cant let go of the past

**REVENGE**

**Disliamer:i dont own the teen titans...**

**thoughts:"blah blah"**

**Author's note:**

**Well i didnt think i would update so quickly but as i started writing i just really got into it and well there you go finished chapter..well yeah i think the stories going well, i think these chapters are way better than the ones before, i think am really getting into this writing thing, i mean this is after all my first fan fic...actually thats a lie my first one was a dbz gohan fic but i was 13, i only did 3 chapters and got a really mean review which put me off (i was a sensitive child and he was a mean dbz geek)but its not on fanfiction anymore...so i regard this as my first.**

**oh yeah if i kinda die off for awhile just give me a kick up the ass...cause really am only writing this fic so i can keep my mind of my ex..no no he isnt mean, i dumped him..but its well...hard as are the end of all relationships i guess :(**

**Thanks to my reviewers it means alot that people dont mind reading this...thankies .:**

**Cute Beyblader  
Ravensprit  
Klawz-the-dragon  
Crash010  
tashana**  
**locket101-reply...really didnt think it was too sad o0 but thank you for feedback..but is the sadness a good thing?o0  
mIsSrEdD214-errr yes guess you got around the whole 10 review thing..but hey it did work cause your the reason i updated so quickly.  
Princess-korriandre-love your stories, your comments mean alot .**

**yeah ill always thank my reviewers...**

**Chapter 7- cant let go of the past**

The night was starting to faded into dawn and the dark skies took on a paler light, it was silent as all were asleep apart from one...

The nineteen-year-old girl sat up from her bed soaked to the skin in sweat her heart pounding, her breathing shallow. She had another dream about her friends. In all of her dreams she felt their pain and suffering but she was powerless to stop it for she was still condemn to Azarath.

She lifted her ash coloured hand to wipe the droplets of sweat off her face before untangling herself from the thin black silken bedsheets and walking across the refreshingly icy marble floor.

She paused as she caught her reflection in a long glass mirror as she walk pass the open balcony doors which caused the moonlight to wash into her room and make her skin and her short silk night gown glimmer.

A light breeze played with her short lilac locks making them tickle her cheek which caused her in a sleeping annoyance to tuck her hair behind her ear.

Slowly but surely she made her way to a glossy black dressing table which held within its wooden dragon claws the mirror in which she saw her own reflection. Once there she pulled out a dark wooden chair and sat down before herself glazing at her own reflection for a moment as if it wasn't hers.

She started to lean into the mirror when a black raven softly landed upon her balcony. Her eyebrow arched as she sat up from the dressing table and made her way across her shimmering marble floor to the balcony.

Once she reached there the light night breeze caressed her hair caused it to fly around her face and the milky curtains behind her blow into her room.

The black ravens eyes locked with hers and let out a caw sound and then as its feathers caught the glint of the moonlight it flew forward from her balcony and into the gardens of Azarath below.

Raven let a soft sigh escape her lips as her arms reached out behind her to pick up her navy cloak which she rested upon her shoulders and then surrounded her self in black energy before hovering down to the garden in which the raven waited.

As soon as Raven's bare feet touched the moist grass she looked from side to side a the beautiful garden full of blood red roses and over by the crystal looking lake she saw a tall figure stretch out its arm for the black raven to perch upon.

Slowly Raven began to reach her figure who wore a simple white hood and when she did a smile graced her lips as she spoke "mother why have you called me?".

The figure turned to Raven and slid down her hood so her deep blue eyes could meet her daughters. Arella always looked deep into a persons eyes when she spoke to them as she had a great talent of almost looking into their souls, a talent which even though she was her mother unnerved Raven.

Arella's soothing voice replied to Raven's question " I called you daughter because everything is starting to fall into place...and your time here is almost done".

Raven eyes widen in response "but what do you mean mother".

Arella began to smile and turned fully to face Raven. " i know you feel their pain Raven..." She paused for a moment gathering her thoughts " Raven when you were summoned here that day it was for two reasons. The first being that i could not risk you having the same fate as your friends for your potential for darkness was far more dangerous...as trigon will always be apart of you". Arella then looked off sadly to the lake.

" He is your father Raven demon or not...and you will always have that part of him inside you...the trick is embracing it and controlling it at the same time...But the point is that i could not leave you on earth without your friends as i feared it could bring out the darkness in you as it has with them".

Raven nodded in response and obeyed as her Mother took her arm and sat with her on the holy stones that surrounded the lake. " Raven it has been 5 years and myself and the people of Azarath have taught you well...you can control your powers now Raven..you may laugh, cry, feel pain and joy...and even love. And that was also why i summoned you here, as it was time for you to learn so you could embrace your human side".

Raven casted her eyes down as her eyes glazed over with tears "thank you mother". Arella smiled and softly placed her hand under Ravens chin forcing her to look into her deep blue eyes. " It is not weak to show emotion Raven..as emotions are the fire in our souls".

Arella returned her gaze to the beautiful moonlight garden before them and spoke once more "..But the matter of most importance is that it is time to return now Raven...your friends need you, some more than others...the twist in earth's logic which prevented your friends from returning to one another has weaken and the one who devised it is ready to attack again".

Raven look up at her mother who was famous for her wisdom and nodded "i understand...its time to become a teen titan again..but how am i going to find them if they have changed so much" Arella nodded "I've already thought on that..theres an old spell book i would like you to take, within it is a spell with the ability to influence ones dreams..."

"theres no time to waste then" and with that Raven got up from the stone her bare feet once again touching the soft grass as she began to walking away from her mother.

"Raven.." Arella called. Raven looked over her shoulder back at her mother arching a perfect purple brow.

She tilted her head to the side after getting her daughter's attention "Raven please don't forget...don't be afraid to feel"

"ill...try not to" Raven then turned her head forward but paused for a moment thinking of the goodbye that neither of them ever wanted to say, she then look back over her shoulder again as her mother peacefully watched the moonlight flickering over the soft waves as her white cloak blew backwards in the breeze.

She then took one more glance at her mothers loving features, a mother which she might not ever see again. She sighed a turned forward again shutting her eyes with a sad smile on her face and disappearing under her black energy but not before a salty droplet fell hitting a soft grass blade then sinking into the soil.

**JUST OUT SIDE GOTHAM...**

**...ROBIN'S DREAM:...**

The sun's bright light shone through the trees causing the young teen to quint his sapphire eyes. It was a hot summer's day in jump city park people were laughing children were playing with kites but they all seemed so far away from him there laughter was a quiet hum and there bodies slightly see through. He look around and then down at his body, he was wearing his Robin uniform while lying on the soft glistening green grass. He felt so confused but yet so at peace.

sluggishly he moved his elbows so he could sit up and looking around but the bright sun rays made it so he couldn't see much but from the corner of his eye he caught sight of navy cloak blowing in the breeze from behind the tree which he sat under. "Raven...is that you" he thought but before he could ask again a playful giggle danced on the breeze reaching his ears.

Robin's head quickly turned around, thats when he saw her, when his heart leaped in his chest and an uncontrollable smile of joy was plastered on his face."starfire" He said her name as if she was his reason for living.

"Robin" she giggled back as she stood a few feet away from him holding her hands behind her back as her scarlet hair blew to her side.

Robin's eyes widened at her beauty "Starfire". With such speed that he almost tripped over his own feet he stumble towards her eager to hold her once more.

Starfire tilted her head to the side and opened her arms out towards him ready for his embrace and angelic smile .

He could of sworn that this was the happiest moment in his life as he felt her lithe tanned arms wrap around his torso. He held her tightly against him, his arms wrapped around her body and chin rested on her shoulder, he could smell her sweet strawberry shampoo blow pass his nose as her silky hair brushed against his face.

Her sweet voice drifted into his ear as he felt her warm breath on his neck "I've missed you friend Robin".

Robin almost felt that his heart could burst at that very moment with happiness. "I've missed you to starfire..i don't know why but it feels like i haven't seen you for years".

Another giggle was heard " don't be silly friend robin I've always been here for you but i must tell you something..." Starfire then pulled away from him to look into his eyes but their hands never left each others.

The breeze blew past causing a few strands to fall over Starfire's face, he couldn't help himself but lift his green gloved hand to absently brush back a few silken curls from her features; each delicate pale scarlet strand shimmered in turn under light. "Starfire i have to tell you something first..."

He paused for a second and let his hand softly caress her face."Starfire...i love you..". He nervously leaned closer to her to caress her lips with his but when he reached the distance her lips were no longer there.

He look up to see Starfire a few feet away with tears steaming down her face. "Starfire what wrong..its ok if you don't love me because..." before he could finish she inturpted him "Robin no...you have to go back to the tower..."

Robin's brow knotted and he tried to step closer to her but ever step he took closer she took back "starfire?". All of a sudden the sky went blood red and the grass turned black it seemed as if the whole world was crumbling around them.

Starfire's tears turned to blood and she desperately look at Robin pleading with him "Robin you have go back to the tower...hes..hes" Starfire looked terrified and glanced from side to side "He' s coming back ...you have to help me...GO BACK" she screamed

The ground began to crack under Starfire feet. Robin's eyes widen as he dived to grab her hand, but it was too late "STAAARRRRFIIRE"..

**END OF DREAM...**

"STARRRFIIREEE NO!" startled, Richard woke up. Sweat ran down his forehead, as he tried to gather himself, trying to contain his heavy breathing. Richard sat up, and looked around his obscure room… That same nightmare, he thought. His bed felt cold, and his room looked empty as the morning sun crept through his curtains.

Richard took his hands and wiped off the sweat and tears that had accumulated on his face. Feeling caged in, he got out of bed and rapidly got dressed. As he opened his bathroom, his face was illuminated by the light bulb causing him to wince. Unable to take another step due to the bright light, he closed the door behind him, put his back against it taking a moment to recollect his senses.

His gaze was lost in thought of what his dream could possible mean, or if it even had a meaning for that matter, it could just be his mind tormenting him again.

He shook his head and made his way to the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer shorts, he shaky toned hand reached out in the fridge and as he moved his head backwards to drink some cold refreshing milk from the carton an letter stuck to the fridge door with a bat magnet caught his attention.

A wide smirk greeted Richard's face and while he starting to drink his milk he ripped the letter of the fridge and read who it was from.

A moment later he threw the now empty carton of milk over his shoulder as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, the smirk still apparent on his face.

"well i wont say i wasn't expecting it...but the little magnet was a nice touch" Richard spoke to no one but him self. He laughed alittle before he held the letter with both hands and started to read it properly.

Dear dick

I don't know what your playing at but i wont be apart of it anymore, I've stopped your bank accounts and sold all of the penthouses which you visit from time to time...yes even this one. Your welcome to come home to Gotham were we can seek help with your drug problem and get you back on the road to recovery.

Don't worry though Richard i know you too well i bet your even finding this letter amusing..but you a very close to smudging the lines of right and wrong, i know the passing of your team mates through you off but your stronger than that Richard. All the same i just want you to know that you always have your place here if you choose to change..but otherwise your on your own.

Bruce.

Richard let out a sigh and leaned his bare back against the wall. "well where do i go now" he thought, but then the images from his dream of a crying starfire flashed through his mind. He turned his head to the side and casted his eyes to the ground in thought the pain was written across his face. "well i guess its the only home i have left now...the teen titan tower" he told himself.

**BACK TO REDSTAR'S BATTLE WITH RED X**

Slowly she stood up with her back still facing Red x and she clenched her fists as she felt her temper starting to snap, and she clenched her teeth hard, before looking over her shoulder at him and speaking "just tell me where he is..."

Red x folded his arm slowly over his muscular chest as he leaned his shoulder against the hard brick wall of the alley" you have to ask alittle bit more nicely then that Cutie" he replied with charm while arching his brow under his mask.

RedStar turned around to face him properly causing her crimson pony tail to twirl over her shoulder, her brows knotted in anger " am not here to play games" she spat out.

Red X shoved himself off the wall dropping his hands to his side while taking steps closer to her "shame we don't have the same goal then" he said in a harsher tone then before.

She slid her foot backwards into a fighting stance although her hands still laid by her slide. It happened in a spilt second, Red x's body stiffen as he leaped forward with a flying kick heading for RedStar's head.

RedStar dropped her body down feeling the rush of cold air as it screamed over her head from his kick. Red x spun around just in time to place his forearm infront of his face to stop RedStar's jutted out punch, the impact of the block was intense and both fighters skidded away from each other.

She locked eyes with his and smirked and they ran at each other again. Red X aimed a double punch at RedStar's head but she responded by lifting her hands and hitting his fists away then forcefully slamming her palm into his face.

Red X stumbled back as droplets of blood poured from his mask. He look up at her and lifted up half his mask to wipe the blood with his hand "i wondered when you were going heat things up".

RedStar stood up straight again and smiled at him "i know your only playing...i thought a smack in the face would make you stop".He slid the mask back over his lips."guess it worked"

Red X ran forward performing an excellent spinning kick, and RedStar ducked it. She made a lower kick, which he blocked by falling his heel onto her foot.

Star let a moan leave her lips as she ripped her foot away from his heel. She stumbled back glancing at her foot then glaring up at Red X "alls fair in love and war Cutie"

She ignored the pain from her foot and ran forward alittle before doing a skilled flip in the air then placing her uninjured foot towards Red X's chest as she landed.

As her foot crashed into his ribs a cracking noise was heard as Red X fell backwards onto the hard floor while more blood poured from his mask.

He swallowed his shout in his mouth and slowly got up again walking towards RedStar. She threw her other fist at him He saw an opening.

He blocked RedStar's punch by grabbing the wrist, and twisted her arm around his shoulder. Red X elbowed her in the stomach, quickly and efficiently. She winced in pain. It gave time for him to throw her across the alley.

She did not scream as her back skidded on the ground but dug her hand into her cement trying to slow herself down.

She look up at him from the ground while a small spot of blood appeared in the centre of her mouth, followed by another as

it trickled from between her lips.

Red X walked over to the dazed RedStar and reached down towards her.She bit her lip hard as she was hauled roughly to her feet and slammed against the wall, his hands splayed out against her shoulders as he held her there.

RedStar rolled her eyes then spat out to the side the blood which once filled her mouth then turn to speak to him "well i guess you caught me off guard"

He let out a brief laugh then lean his face closer to hers "i know what your doing...trying to cut our little fight short.."

She lean closer to him so that her lips almost touched his mask "and?.." He leaned back from her slightly and smirked "a simple kiss and ill tell you want you want to know"

Her perfectly formed brow arched at his request. He pause for a moment before continuing to speak "Star once i tell you what you want to know..it will mean the end of this...what ever this is"

Her eyes widen in curiosity as he continued "you know the way i feel...about you Cutie..and i know the way you don't about me..."

As he spoke his voice took on a tone she never heard before, it wasn't charming, sly or harsh..but raw with emotion.A moment silence settled between the two as they stayed there against the wall.

Star knew she never felt anything for Red x other then a slight twisted friendship. They had fought like this for years, for Red x is was a chance to get closer and tease Star but for her it was a much needed chance to train and find out about slade. although both of there motives were unspoken to each other but over the years they both knew.

It was strange when they met, sometimes RedStar would catch him robbing a bank and hand him over to the police, he always escaped though, and others were random meetings once every couple of months like this. All the same she felt she owed him.

Red x broke the silence between them "so...are you gonna say god bye properly".

RedStar slowly nodded, it wasn't like they hadn't kissed before, and she needed the information. He lifted his hand to lift up his mask but rather then lift it up half way he took it entirely off.

Her eyes widen and her lower lip dropped as if to speak but no words came out, the only sound was of his mask hitting the hard floor.

Red x stood there his black short spiky cut hair blew in the wind with sliver streaks and for the first time his amber eyes met her emerald. RedStar looked up at him in owe Red X was only a few years older than her and was handsome at that.

Slowly he leaned into her his warm breath tickling her pink lips, he then brushed his lips softly against hers savouring every moment before he pressed his firmly against hers.

RedStar was hypnotised by his soft touch it had been so long since anyone had kissed her, and she obeyed when his tongue gentle slid over her bottom lip and caressed hers.

His free hand lifted up and he ran his fingers through her delicate scarlet hair as strands fell between his fingers shimmering in turn under the moon light. Red X then added more passion into the kiss twirling his tongue with hers before letting the hand which laid in her hair softly caress her face.

He then reluctantly pulled away and watched her flutter open her eyes. Her eyes look up to meet his, there was a storm of emotion twirling in his deep amber orbs.

And for a second time that night Red X broken the silence again " well i better tell you what you want to know..." he paused making sure he had her attention " something big is going down in jump city criminal actively has been band there by the mob bosses under the order of slade...its rumoured that hes close to making an appearance there" he then let go of her shoulder and back away from her

RedStar eyes snapped to attention as her brows knotted " then thats were i must go...finally..hes showing his face". while not really paying attention to starfire's word Red X leaned over and picked up his mask "so i guess your leaving tonight..huh"

RedStar snapped out of her gaze and glanced at him nodding. He half smirked thinking to himself "i thought as much..."

He then spun the mask on his index finger side glancing at RedStar "well...goodbye starfire"

She quickly turned to face him while stepping forward "i told you to never call me that". In response he lean back against the opposite wall and spoke in a low tone "ahh yeah thats right...ok then...Kori"

She looked at him stunned, stuttering as she spoke "what-how did you know".

He smirked and a sparkle glinted in his amber eyes as he continued to spin his mask around on his finger " how could i ever forget a face like yours...plus you never wore a mask as starfire".

She took another step closer to him "soooo?...how?"

He close his eyes for a moment "yeah Kori...i heard about the death of the teen titans..as did everyone but during a robbery in steel city i saw your face in the crowd...as first i thought i was crazy but still i decided to visits this town every now and then just incase"

RedStar stood there in disbelief but it all made sense to her, why out of all the cities would Red x consistently visit this one.

A smile played upon his lips as he recalled it all "and then one night at Rino's bar...i saw you dance..all grown up and more beautiful then ever".A deep blush crept across her cheeks which made Red X smile even more.

"I waited in the shadows of the bar until you had finished and followed you outside and saw you turned into RedStar" His smile then turned into a smirk "and... you weren't such a good fighter back then so i decided to help you out...ill never forget how piss you were when you saw me" he let out another laugh.

Her eyes soften as she took another step closer to him "why didn't you tell me?".

"Well Kori..you wouldn't have believed me.." he turned his head to the side unable to look at her. She in turn reached out her tanned hand and softly touch his face.

He turned his head to lock his eyes with hers but hers slowly close as she leaned in with her petal soft lips and softly kissed his, the kiss only lasted a moment before the sensation of cold air replaced her warm lips.

She opened her eyes again and sweetly smiled at him "thank you..." she then stepped away and started to walkout of the alley leaving Red X leaning as the wall.

He turned his head to watch her figure leave for the last time with the words that he wanted to say stuck in his throat as his eyes gazed over. Just before she was out of the alley she stopped bathing in the moonlight before she looked over her shoulder back at him and smiled once more and he in return gave a smirk, and then she was gone.

Alone in the darkness he lifted up his ivory mask to placed it back upon his face but not before uttering the words that he wished to say while shaking his head with dissapointment that he felt them "Shit ...i love you Kori"

**Author's note: ok i did it i did what my promised..actually did one better..updated on the 10th rather then the 12th...although that was because am forcing my dad to take me shopping this weekend in london to treate me like that brat i am lol.**

**But yeah my wonderful reviewers kept in mind i do have a plot of stuff like in the next chapter some of the titans meet but...theres a little grey area before the next big even and then the grand final...so any ideas will be taken on board and if there good used.**

**next target: 20 reviews...but ive started writing the next chapter already...so ill prob do it for 15 lol.**


End file.
